Harry, Sakura and the past
by Goddess-of-Light
Summary: Chpt 5 is FINALLY OUT! OMG IT TOOK 4EVA! Sorry about that... Well they Sakura and the crew finally made it to Diagon Alley! What will happen? Will they meet Harry and his crew? If ur new, might make more sense if u start at the beginning!
1. The Letter from Hogwarts Prologue

A CCS/HP Crossover

By: Goddess of Light

Prologue - "The letter from Hogwarts"

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or HP,...even though how much I wish or pray or how people I kill....oops said the quiet part loud, and the loud part quiet. ^-^ Ahhh well just enjoy the fic!

Note: The names are in the ORIGINAL Japanese...the way they are post to be.... and I do use some Japanese language. I have written down the translations only for this chapter. 

"Hoe" - Is just a word Sakura uses...kinda like....Holy Macaroni! But much cuter! ^-^

"Kawaii" - Cute, pretty.

Since I only use these words....on with the fanfic! XD Oh yeah please review! I want to know what u guys think! Domo-Arigato (Thank you)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A snowy owl flew down from the sky and landed on the balcony of a yellow house. It was late in the night, so no one saw what the owl was watching. The owl moved closer towards the window to get a better look at the girl called Sakura Kinomoto. The owl could tell the girl was dreaming because of the way she kept shifting in her sleep. 

Sakura found herself walking in an alley way, except this alley was different. It didn't look like an alley she'd ever seen before; it was filled with so many people! But these people were weird. They were dressed funny, they wore cloaks and old fashioned clothes, and some even held sticks in their hands. She didn't know where she was going. Suddenly the scene changed; in front of her was a huge castle. "HOE!" exclaimed Sakura. She looked around and thought out loud to herself. "A huge castle in the middle of nowhere. Where am I?" In the distance she heard a tap. It didn't stop, instead it got louder and louder until...

Sakura awoke with a start. She looked at the window and saw a snowy owl perching on the balcony rail. "Kawaii!" said Sakura. It was the one making the noise, it stopped as soon as Sakura woke up. She got out of bed and went towards Kero's drawer. He was still asleep, and drooling...then he muttered "wow so many sweets just for me! Which one should I eat first?" Kero rolled over onto his drool. Sakura went over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and sat on the desk. It dropped a yellowish envelope on the desk. She went towards it and asked the owl, "Is that for me?" The owl hooted. Sakura took that as a yes and picked it up and read the front. It was written with an emerald-green ink.

__

Ms. S Kinomoto

The room with two windows

Tomoeda, Tokyo

Japan

Sakura has never received such a weird letter before. She opened it, the writing inside was also in emerald-green writing. "Very fancy" thought Sakura. Inside it said...

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Is this a joke?" she asked uneasily to the owl. The owl ruffled its feathers in protest. Sakura read on after apologizing to the owl.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

PS. Hogwarts is located in England, the plane tickets are in the envelope. Please meet at the train station in London. You may take Keroberos as your pet. You will start at Gr. 5 because of your extreme training and experience.

Sakura looked in the envelope to find a plane ticket and another piece of paper. It was her supply list and a form for her father to sign.

Sakura read her supply list and said "I already have a wand, do I need another one?" The owl hooted waiting for her reply back to Hogwarts. She sat and started writing. At the end she put in "do I have to get another wand?" After giving the owl a drink and some leftover cake from Kero the owl took off. Sakura watched amazed. Now she was really curious about Hogwarts. She would have to tell her dad about her going. Sakura would also have to phone Eriol in England to ask him about Hogwarts.

Sakura settled back into bed as she closed her eyes she thought, _I don't think Kero's gonna like being called a pet. _Sakura fell asleep not knowing that her friends also received a letter from Hogwarts.

End of prologue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well guys what did ya think? I hope u liked it! Oh yeah and if I made ne mistakes please tell me! And if u wanna leave a email...er sumthing give it here.... goddess_of_light@hellokitty.com 

Thanks, and keep reading!


	2. Family Secrets Chpt 1

CCS/HP Crossover

Chapter 1

"Family Secrets"

By: Goddess of light

Disclaimer: I do own them all!!! Muahahahaha!!! wait....who ru ppl? why u dragging me away?? NOOO I'M NOT CRAZY!!! *sighs* A girl can dream cant she? 

Translations:

"Hoe" - a word Sakura uses.. like Holy cow.. but oh so much more cuter!

"Gomen" - Sorry

"Hai" - Yes, ok

"Ohayo" - Good Morning

"Ano" - Umm..or Ahh.. or Well..

"Hotoni/Hontoni" - Really?

"Moshe moshe" - Hello, but is only used for answering the phone

Thats all for the translations!! Enjoy the fic!! And dont forget to review! Domo(thanks)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! You've had enough time to sleep already!" Sakura opened her eyes to see a great big head in front of her face. "Hoe!" screamed Sakura. She sat up just in time to see Kero fall face first onto the ground. "Gomen Kero-chan!" said Sakura. "ARGH! You do this all the time! What are you so scared of?!" shouted Kero. _You_ Thought Sakura.

Sakura sat in bed rubbing her eyes, until she remembered. "Hey Kero-chan!" said Sakura. "Last night I had a weird dream of an alley way with a lot of weirdly dresses people. Then I saw a really big castle in the middle of nowhere!" Kero nodded his head with interest, she continued. "Then I heard a tapping noise and I woke up to find an owl and this." Sakura lifted up the envelope with the emerald-green writing. "It's from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Sakura. "WHAT?!" yelled Kero. "You got an invitation to Hogwarts?!" "So you know what it is?" said an interested Sakura. "Of course! Clow Reed went to Hogwarts before he came to China!" said Kero. "So did you reply yet?" asked Kero. "Yes, I'm going to call Eriol and ask him about this." replied Sakura. "Good idea, he knows about Hogwarts since he _is_ a wizard and since he _does_ live in England and since he _did_ go there in his past life as Clow Reed" said Kero. "What a long sentence" thought Sakura.

"Sakura phone, it's Tomoyo-chan!" said a voice from downstairs. "Hai!" shouted Sakura. As Sakura ran downstairs, Kero started thinking..._Hmmm... why would Hogwarts invite Sakura to go to school in England? There is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan.... hmmm.... _Kero looked at the letter and saw the name Albus Dumbledore. _Hmm this Albus Dumbledore is up to something; but more over, how does he know about Sakura? _

Sakura ran downstairs into the living room and picked up the phone. "Moshe moshe? Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! What's up? What! No way, you too?! Why don't you come over so we can talk about? One hour ok? Great, see you then!" Sakura hung up the phone. Sakura was about to go upstairs then she remembered that she had to tell her father about Hogwarts. She walked into the kitchen just as her dad was Setting the food on the table. "Go wash up before you eat." said Sakura's dad. "Ahh...hai." said Sakura as she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Sakura came down in a few minutes clean and properly dressed. Sakura sat opposite of her father and took a bite out of her French toast. "Mmm it's good dad!" said Sakura. Fujitaka smiled. Sakura started to tell her father about Hogwarts. "Ano...dad, have you ever heard of...of..." "What is it Sakura? said Fujitaka with a concerned face. "Ever heard of...Hogwarts?" asked Sakura with a red face. "Hogwarts?" said Fujitaka relaxing. "So you haven't? said Sakura. "No I have, all the females on your mother's side went to Hogwarts. Have you received a letter from them?" said Fujitaka. Sakura's jaw dropped. "Mom's a witch?! I can't believe it. Wasn't she too gentle to use magic like that?!" "Your mother was not very good at the other things, but she was very good with charms and healing. You know your mother charmed me; but not with magic, but by her soul." Fujitaka sighed pleasantly and continued. "So I take it that you have gotten a letter from them. Do you want to go?" ask her father, now serious. Sakura nodded twice, once for yes she did get a letter and a second time for yes she did want to go! Fujitaka smiled and said "Good luck with your studies and I will give you something later on, but now finish your breakfast." With that Sakura gulped down her breakfast.

Sakura started washing the dishes, singing to herself because of her good mood. As she was almost finished when Tomoyo came into the kitchen. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and sighed. She had brought a big cake, her video camera (as usual) and really pretty handbag. "Wow Tomoyo, you didn't have to bring such a big cake! In fact you didn't have to bring one at all!" said Sakura. But Tomoyo replied with her usual cheery voice. "It's from mother; she said that if she couldn't come then this is her replacement, besides I'm sure Kero-chan will be very happy!" 

As soon as the two entered Sakura's room Kero yelled "I smell cake!!" Later on (after Kero got his slice of cake) the three were talking about Hogwarts. It turns out that Tomoyo received a letter from Hogwarts too. Her mother was so proud that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. The three decided to call Eriol. Using Tomoyo's cell phone Sakura called Eriol in England, soon Eriol came onto the line. "Hello Sakura" said Eriol. "Hoe? How did you know it was me?" asked a confused Sakura. Eriol laughed and replied "I have my ways Sakura. But I don't think that's the reason why you called me long distance." "You're right, me and Tomoyo received letters from Hogwarts saying that we can come to school there!" said Sakura "You've received them also?" said Eriol. "I guessed so, since Li and Meilin gotten a letter from Hogwarts too." "HOE!! Li and Meilin got a letter from Hogwarts too?!" shouted a shocked Sakura. "WHAT! That BRAT and his cousin BRAT got a letter from Hogwarts too!" yelled Kero. "Please Kero-chan have some more cake." said Tomoyo handing Kero the cake. Kero took the cake more than willingly and said something that sounding like "not another year with THEM." Eriol spoke again. "If you like I can meet you at the airport with Li and Meilin, and then you may stay as guests in my house until school starts." "You would really do that for us?!" exclaimed Sakura. "Of course! I would do anything for you Sakura, especially since you don't know how to get around England. Oh did I mention that I will also be attending Hogwarts?" said Eriol. " Hotoni? That's great! The old gang is coming back together isn't it?" said a happy Sakura. "Seems so doesn't it?" Eriol replied happily. After a little more discussion Sakura hanged up the phone. Sakura faced Tomoyo and Kero and shouted in joy as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands and danced around the room exclaiming "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you all think? Ahhh I think it's getting there...... just wait a bit more...Harry will be in the next chapters soon... I know cuz I already written it out! ^_^ Well again if u see ne mistakes tell me please, and Hontoni/Hotoni which way is it spelled?? Thanks again! Goddess of Light 


	3. Leaving Home Chpt 2

CCS+HP Crossover

Chapter 2

"Leaving Home"

By: Goddess of Light

****

Disclaimer: Mystery speaker : CONGRATULATIONS! U have just won the famous characters of CCS and HP! What do u plan to do with them now? Goddess of Light : Well I plan to put them all in my fanfics make them my bodyguards then show them to my friends that I FINALLY own them. *Goddess of Light wakes up* Whaa??? Awww no way! That was a dream?? *snaps finger* damn, maybe next time. XD

Translation Time!

"Hai" - Yes

"Kaijuu" - Monster, that is Touya's nickname for Sakura. (u should see what happens when he says it around her)

"Hoe" - A word Sakura says, kinda like Holy Rat tails..... (lol, just had to put that)

"Onii-chan" - Big Brother

"Ohayo" - Good morning

"Tou-san" - Daddy

Oh yeah, since they r goin to be in the 5 year, then that means they're all 15. Whoo!

That's all folks! Enjoy another wunderful fic by me.... lol, JJ.... please review after. Thanks, ja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's my brush?!" said Sakura as she was running around doing some last minute packing. "Ah, here it is!" said Kero holding it up. Sakura grabbed it out of Kero's hands and put it in her backpack. "Sakura! Hurry up!" yelled the voice from downstairs. "Hai! Kero-chan get in the backpack hurry!" said Sakura. "Do you have my food in there?!" whined Kero. "Yes, hurry up I'm gonna be late! Oh no, where did I leave the letter! It has the plane ticket inside it!" said Sakura desperately looking for the letter. Sakura's brother walked into the room. "Are you done yet kaijuu? You're gonna miss the plane." said Touya. Sakura glared at her brother and said "I'm looking for the letter, it has the plane ticket inside it!" "Oh you mean this?" said Touya casually lifting up the letter. "Hoe! Where did you find it!?" exclaimed Sakura. "You left it on the kitchen table after breakfast. You said you still needed to pack remember?" said Touya. Sakura gave a sheepish laugh, blushed and scratched the back of her head. "I'll bring you suitcase down, and don't be long. Dad's waiting in the car." said Touya leaving the room. "Hai, I just need to get one more thing." said Sakura. Sakura went to the desk and opened the top drawer and pulled out the Clow Book. But now the book and the cards belong to Sakura. Sakura sighed and gently caressed the book. A loud honk from her father's car made Sakura jump. Sakura put the book into her backpack and told Kero to take care of it. Sakura took one last look at her room and left. Seconds after Sakura ran back into the room and grabbed the alarm clock and dashed downstairs.

"There you are, hurry up dad's waiting let's go!" said Touya. When the car was packed and everything was ready they set off. Sakura bid a silent goodbye to the house that she wouldn't see until next year. As the car got into the highway, Sakura slipped into a daydream. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki was saying goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo and wishing them good luck in their studies. Of course they didn't know that they were going to a school for magic, Naoko would freak! Sakura sighed as she slipped out of the memory. "What's wrong kaijuu?" said Touya taunting. Sakura glared at her brother wanting to step on his foot. But she ignored the urge and saved it for later. "I'm to miss our home and everybody while I'm gone." said Sakura as she looked up at her brother. Touya saw Sakura's tear-streaked face, and his expression went soft. "Look if you cry now, you won't make it to the airport. Plus do you want everyone to think that you're a cry baby? What would Yuki think?" said Touya. Sakura stared at her brother, little surprised at his words but grateful for them. "Don't worry onii-chan! "Everyone" means you too, I'll miss you too." said Sakura hugging her brother. Touya was surprised at Sakura's burst of emotion, but hugged her fiercely. "If anyone bugs you or if anyone tries to hurt you or do anything bad to you, tell me and I'll go beat them up. I'm the only one that can pick on you." said Touya. "Hai" said Sakura. Fujitaka smiled, he saw it all in the mirror. _My dear Sakura is growing up so fast. She's become more mature....well sometimes. _Sakura had just stamped on Touya's foot, getting revenge on that earlier remark. 

While unloading the luggage someone called out "Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked up, smiled and said "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo walked towards Sakura. She was surrounded with her bodyguards as usual. "Where's your mother Tomoyo-chan?" Before Tomoyo could answer..."Sakura-chan!" They turned around to see Tomoyo's mother walking towards them. Sakura bowed and said "Ohayo." "Ohayo Sakura-chan, you don't know how proud I am of both of you! You'll make very fine witches or sorcesses!" said Sonomi-san. Fujitaka and Touya came up behind the three and said to them "Ready?" Sonomi glared at Fujitaka while he just smiled. "Come let's get you boarded." said Sonomi as she pulled the two girls inside. "She still can't have that grudge on you, can she?" asked Touya. "No, she doesn't. It's just her way of saying 'hi'." said Fujitaka following them.

As Sakura and Tomoyo were about to go into the waiting area for the plane, Fujitaka took Sakura aside. "Sakura, I have something to give you." Sakura was puzzled. _What's so important that he would have to give me now? It's almost time to board the plane _thought Sakura. Fujitaka took out a package and handed it to Sakura. "Now don't open it here. Open it at school when you're settled ok?" smiled Fujitaka. "Ok" said Sakura as she held it, she felt a bump. _Hmm I think it has two layers of wrapping _ "Just to let you know it was your mother's" said Fujitaka. "She told me before she died to give it to you when or if you received a letter from Hogwarts. I don't know what it is, but be careful. Your mother looked worried when she told me this. So I told her not to worry because it will be in good hands. She was relieved." said Fujitaka smiling weakly with his eyes watering. "Tou-san" sniffed Sakura. "Don't worry I'll be ok and I promise to take care of it. I'll miss you! I'll write I promise!" said Sakura. "Sakura it's time to go" said Touya. Sakura turned around and hugged Touya. Touya hugged back and said "Don't scare you schoolmates or else you won't have any friends, kaijuu." Sakura still hugging Touya squeezed the hug into a deathgrip. Sakura laughing said "Very funny Touya" and she released him...Touya taking big breaths wondering where Sakura got all that strength. Sakura turned around and ran to Tomoyo to say bye to Sonomi-san. Sakura and Tomoyo held hands and Sakura waved goodbye to everyone. "Bye! I'll miss you all! Tou-san, onii-chan, and Sonomi-san!" yelled Sakura. Tomoyo waved and smiled. Keeping silent as Sakura bids farewell for the both of them. Hand in hand. Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and walked down the aisle to board the plane together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did ya think? I tried to make it kinda sad but not too much to over exaggerate their characters. PLEASE R&R... u should ne ways, cuz i posted this a day after the first chapter was posted. Well thanks again! Stay toon next time....same bat channel, same bat user!! 

Goddess of Light

Ps. Thank you Rebekkah-sama for tell me the correct spelling! ^-^


	4. Arrival Chpt 3

CCS/HP Crossover

Chapter 3 

"Arrival"

By: Goddess of Light

****

Disclaimer: *Takes a deep breath* Ok, I do... NOT... own ne characters from CCS or HP...... *takes another deep breath in relief* Ok, I said it.... now will u let me go? *No reply* I said i SAID IT! *Still no reply* Dammit! Let me outta here! i dont belong with the room with the padded walls and ceilings! Although it is comfy... uh oops... help?

Translations^-^

"Nani"- What

"Arigato"- Thanks

"Ohayo"- Good Morning

"Kawaii"- Cute, pretty

"Hoe"- A word Sakura uses... kinda like "Holy Guacamole!" 

On with da fic cuz theres no more words to translate! Thankies!! R&R please!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting comfortably up in first class. Sakura, sitting by the window and Tomoyo right beside her. "How's Kero-chan doing?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura looked into her bag and saw Kero curled up against the Clow book, snoring lightly.

"Sleeping like a baby" said Sakura suppressing a giggle. Tomoyo smiled and pulled a book out of her bag and handed it to Sakura. 

"Nani? What is it?" asked Sakura. "It's mother's study notes when she was attending Hogwarts, it's very useful. I've learned all of the information in there. You should do likewise. But this book is only grades 1-4, the other book is at home. I thought that you might want to catch up on your studies. And I assure it's very easy. I've practiced ever since I've received the letter." said Tomoyo taking in a big breath. "You don't have a wand, how could you have practiced?" asked a mystified Sakura. "Oh I used one my mother's spare wands." said Tomoyo. "There's 4 grades worth of information in there?! But it's so thin!!" exclaimed Sakura. Tomoyo giggled and said "It's magicked Sakura, it has a spell on it." So Sakura started reading and memorizing, occasionally asking Tomoyo for help. 

During dinner Sakura stopped reading the book and talked about it with Tomoyo. "That book has a lot of really cool stuff in there! I really wanna try it now!" said Sakura. "Spaghetti please. Thanks." said Sakura to the flight attendant as she gave the tray. Tomoyo ordered the same thing. As soon as the flight attendant was out of earshot they started talking. "You know I think my English has gotten a lot better. I still can't read everything but you're so smart you'll help me right?" pleaded Sakura with a puppy dog face. Tomoyo couldn't resist taping Sakura making such a kawaii face! Tomoyo giggling, started video taping her, while the flight attendant walked by confused. Sakura blushed and went back to her dinner. As Tomoyo put down the camera she said "I would love to help you. Oh yes, you should start memorizing the ingredients for potions. Some are very complicated. If you need help, I'm here." "Ok, after dinner though." said Sakura with a meatball in her mouth. 

After the plane landed, Sakura and Tomoyo were getting their luggage. They entered the lobby of the airport and someone screamed out "SAKURA-CHAN!" It was Nakuru Akizuki and she hugged her fiercely while the security guards gave disapproving faces. "Ohayo Akizuki-san" said Tomoyo. "Ohayo kawaii Tomoyo-chan!" said Nakuru releasing Sakura, causing her to breath deeply of the sweet air. "Common! Let's meet the others!" said Nakuru bouncing away cheerfully, unfortunately pulling Sakura and Tomoyo with her. 

As they made their way out of the crowd the trio spotted Eriol, Meilin and Li. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It had been more than 2 years since they last saw each other. Li's mother forced Li to come back to China. Li had only written a few times after that, saying that their relationship will have to break. Sakura was heartbroken but she slowly got over it. Touya didn't help at all, he was just glad that the brat was gone. Although Yukito/Yue did help Sakura thought it. Everyone was heartbroken that they broke up, but Meilin took it the worst. She was mad with Sakura that she let the whole thing happen even with all the things that happened with them. Meilin was even more mad at Shaoran, because he became cold after even to Meilin. It was like his and Sakura's relationship didn't occur. But the real reason that Meilin was upset was because her engagement to Shaoran was cancelled due to Li and Sakura's relationship. The only reason she let that happen was because she thought that Li and Sakura was the _real deal, soulmates_ destined to be together forever. 

Standing there watching each other, not one person moved. Sakura was looking determined, Li was facing downwards and glancing at Sakura with the side of his eyes, Meilin grimaced slightly, Eriol smiling not feeling the tension brewing, and finally Tomoyo....filming the tension rise. Slowly Meilin walked towards Sakura and said "Hi" in a not so welcome way. Meilin turned to Tomoyo and greeted her more cheerfully. Sakura felt immediately guilty and sorry. "Don't worry about her Sakura her emotions are still raging, but she will calm down as soon as she gets the chance to talk to you. She likes you too much to stay mad at you." said Eriol from behind. "Eriol-kun! Ohayo." said Sakura hugging him. Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that Li was frowning. "Shall we leave then?" said Eriol offering his arm. Sakura took it graciously and the two walked out of the airport. Sakura was surprised to see that Eriol opened the door to white limo and directed Sakura in.

In the limo, Eriol was explaining about everything he could. "So Grinots is a wizard bank?" asked Sakura. "It's Gringotts Sakura and yes. Did you bring your key?" asked Eriol. "Key?" said a mystified Sakura. "You mean my star key?" asked Sakura. "Your key to the vault at Gringotts" said Tomoyo. "Oh no I didn't know I was suppose to bring a key! I'll call dad to send it to me?" said Sakura.

When they arrived at Eriol's house. Wait let me rephrase that. When they arrived at Eriol's mansion, Sakura's mouth reached the floor. "Hoe!! You must be really rich!" said Sakura. "It must be the same size as my house." said Tomoyo. "Oh not really, it's enchanted to look bigger than it is. Thought it is quite big." said Eriol sounding very closely like a teacher. Sakura glanced at Eriol in disbelief. The house was made of stone brick and looked like it was from the 18th century.

"Welcome to my home" said Eriol gesturing them inside the house. As they entered the mansion the two got a better look of the interior of the mansion. It was old-fashioned also, 18th century design. Lots of flowers and what appeared to be lace. There were a lot of portraits, all of them Sakura did not recognize, all but one. It was at the top of the grand staircase, a familiar face. "Clow Reed!" exclaiming Sakura finally recognizing the face. "Oh, is that the famous Clow Reed? Hmm I'd say he's very handsome." said Tomoyo straight out. 

"I'm glad you like it Daidouji-san" said Eriol visibly agreeing. "Oh please, call me Tomoyo. Daidouji makes me sound too old." said Tomoyo giving her classic smile. 

There was a round table with a bouquet of red roses in them. Li and Meilin went up the grand staircase. Meilin took the right while Li took the left. 

"As you can see, the girls room is to the right. You may put your things there but don't unpack, we will be leaving in a few days." said Eriol

"Common!" said Nakuru as she tugged the two girls up the stairs. As Tomoyo allowed herself to be pulled upstairs she was thinking. _Hmm....I really like the decor here.. Hey that gives me an idea for a costume..._Tomoyo smiling evilly continued to plan up her idea. 

"Come down when you are ready" called Eriol. "Don't worry! Leave everything to me!" yelled Nakuru. As Eriol chuckled Suppi landed on Eriol's shoulder saying "I was afraid she was going to say and do that." "Let's go and prepare, shall we Spinel Sun?" said Eriol. "Uh, yes master." said Suppi blushing. As the two of them walked deeper into the mansion the front doors closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well whatcha think? I tried to build up the characters alittle.... now don't kill me!! I know it was mean of me too do that to Li and Sakura-chan but........shhh its a secret! ^_~

Spinel Sun is his name when he's in the big form. Suppi is when he's a stuffed animal....XD

Oh yeah check out CelestialKnight's fanfic, it's also HP but sumthing else too.

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=611666

Another CCS/HP Crossover is moongoddess, check it out!

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=493671

Well please R&R, i wanna know what u think of it so far, thanks and Ja! ^_~


	5. Keys Chpt 4

CCS/HP Crossover

Chapter 4

"Keys"

By: Goddess of Light

****

Disclaimer: I give up.... please my readers, break me out of this crazy place!!!! I promise I won't go crazy on u guys again.....I won't say weird stuff like "I own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura" cuz I really dont.... and...and... readers??? Awww.....I know I'll get Harry to sneak me outta here...Whahahahahahaha!!!!

Translations:

"Gomen" - Sorry

"Iya" - No

"Hai" - Yes

"Demo" - But

"Tou-san" - Father/Dad

"Nani" - What? Or in this case, what the?

"Hoe" - (U guys must be tired of this) kinda like holy smokes! 

"Arigato" - Thank you

"Kaiju" - Monster

"Nadescio" -Sakura's mother's name. Also a flower, peach I think.

"Sugoi" - Awesome, great etc.

"Ne" - Eh, or right(as when ur replying to a person as in "right!" get it?)

"Kawaii" - Cute

Ohhhh angelmae_cd sorry but i need Harry for this chapter..."Accio Harry!" *Harry comes floating back in relief* "U ok Harry?" asked the Author. "Yeah thanks....was a little dizzy there" replied Harry. Lol ^_^

Hmmm the way I heard it is that, Clow Reed was born in England and his father was English and his mother Chinese. And he lived in England first then went to China. Even if it isn't, I'll still keep it that way. What I don't know is why he has an Japanese last name.^-^ Sorry Jane Silver.

Well ON WITH THE FIC!!! Please be kind and rewind.... ehh.... wrong slogan... Please be kind and review..... hehe thats better....lol

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" said Sakura. Looking around, Sakura found herself in an alleyway. "Hey wait a second! I've been here before. It's the same alleyway in the dream that I had the night I received a letter from Hogwarts!" 

But one thing was different. There were three kids standing out from the crowd. They looked about the same age as Sakura. Taking a better look(or trying to as this was a dream)one of them was a girl, the other two were boys. 

Looking at the girl first, she looked pretty smart and had the world's bushiest hair! At least Sakura thought so. One boy stood out pretty easily that the other two. 

He was a redhead with freckles and looked as if he had a short temper. He was also the tallest of the two. 

The boy in the middle had jet black hair, he wore it messy, and he was wearing a smile. Sakura was leaning closer to look at this boys face when.....

"BREAKFAST!!" screamed Nakuru as she ran into the room waking everybody up. "Geez, can't you be a little quieter?!" demanded Meilin rolling over in her bed trying to go back to sleep. "Yeah, how can you be so energetic so early in the morning?" whined Kero sleepily. "It's 10 o'clock already! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" squealed Nakuru as she pulled off Meilin's blankets, making Meilin grouchy. "Can't you bug someone else?! Like that stuffed animal!?" shouted Meilin. 

"Iya" replied Nakuru cheerfully

"Who you calling stuffed animal brat?!" demanded Kero.

As the three were 'happily' bickering, Tomoyo greeted Sakura with a good morning. 

"Did you sleep well Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo

"Hai, but I had a dream.... I was in a alleyway with a lot weirdly dressed people and there were three kids standing out of the crowd..." said Sakura trailing off. 

"Is that all?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hey cuties! Time to get up and have some breakfast, you don't want it cold do you?" said Nakuru. "Hai" said the two and went to get ready.

At breakfast, the group was eating in silence.....well with the exception of Nakuru, Kero and Suppi. Kero and Nakuru were trying to feed Suppi some pancakes drenched with maple syrup, which Suppi did NOT want to eat. 

"Here have some suppi!! Hmmm it's so yummy! Can't say it's bad without tasting it first!" said Nakuru trying to force feed Suppi.   
"No, I will not eat such a thing! Disgusting sugar filled pancake! And do not call me Suppi, my name is Spinel Sun!" said Suppi. 

"Demo Suppi-chan sounds much more kawaii!!" squealed Nakuru

"I think so too... Suppi-chan" said Kero in a taunting voice.

As the three were still squabbling, everyone was listening to them fighting, Sakura sweatdropped, Tomoyo just sitting there videotaping the scene, Meilin crushing her fork with her temper rising, Li just looked plain annoyed and Eriol eating his pancakes with that mysterious smile of his.

As everyone was leaving the table Sakura stayed behind with Eriol.

"Do you need some help cleaning?" offered Sakura.

"Oh no; the house elves will do the rest, thank you for your offer." said Eriol with a genuine smile of gratitude . "But there is one way that you can help me with." said Eriol. 

"How?" inquired Sakura. 

"Well did you find your key to the vault yet? Everyone is waiting for you to find it so we can go shopping." said Eriol.

"My what? Oh yeah... no not yet, I was going to ask Tou-san if he knew where it was or if he had it." said Sakura.

"Why don't we go do that now, shall we?" asked Eriol offering his arm. 

"Why of course" said Sakura playing along and taking his offered arm. Eriol led the way.

They came across large doors at the end of a hall.

"This is my library and study" said Eriol opening the doors. Sakura walked in and her jaw dropped. _I've never seen so many books! It's even bigger than the library back in Tomoeda! _As Sakura was looking around Eriol went straight for the desk and pulled out a paper and pen. Sakura walked towards him and complimented the room. 

"Thank you, but now we write to your father" said Eriol. 

"Ok, let me write it then" said Sakura sitting down beside him. Sakura started writing as Eriol watched. When she was done she gave it to Eriol. 

"We'll have to wait a week perhaps for the reply" said Sakura.

"Actually I've a better idea" said Eriol as he walked out of the room, leaving a puzzled Sakura following behind. Eriol was walking towards a room that was smaller than the others. Inside Sakura saw ten owls sitting on their own perches. Eriol attached the letter to one owl and let it fly out the window. Sakura was amazed to see so many owls at one time. 

"We'll get a reply from your father in two days minimum" said Eriol

"In two days?! I think it would take longer for an owl to fly all the way to Japan then all the way back to England" exclaimed Sakura.

"Remember Sakura, humans are not the only ones that have magic" replied Eriol wisely.

"Gomen, why couldn't we just phone them then?" asked Sakura.

"I'd thought that this experience might prepare you" said Eriol

__

Nani? thought Sakura and followed him out.

Two days later, as Eriol promised the reply came. Actually it came flying through the window attached to a pair of claws. That's all Sakura saw and dove under table covering her head. "Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Ahahahahaha! What's wrong? Scared of a bird Sakura?" said Meilin still chuckling. 

"Eh?" said Sakura peeking from under the table.

"Sakura-chan, it's ok. You can get up" said Tomoyo smiling. No doubt she was amused by this also.

"Hai" said Sakura and she got back into her chair red-faced. _Geez that was so embarrassing! I hope I don't do that again! _

"Your letter" said Eriol with a reassuring smile while handing Sakura the letter.

"Arigato" said Sakura taking the letter(Still a bit red in the face)and started reading.

_Dear Sakura,_

I trust you are doing well. How is England? Did you adjust well with the time change? Hope you are because you will be there for a long while. Now about this key. I did not receive anything more than that package from your mother. But if you noticed there is a lump within the layer. Maybe the package has two layers. Why don't you try to open the first layer? Remember to be careful as to not open the second layer till you are at school.

Oh yes, Touya would like to speak to you.

Hey Sakura, scared anybody away yet? I thought so...

An vein popped up in anger on Sakura's forehead.

__

Haha, bet you're mad already. But anyways I don't have time for this. I start work in a couple of minutes, oh yeah Yuki says 'hi'. Ok listen up, that book dad gave you. Be careful Sakura, I sense something about it. I don't want you to open it alone. Alright here's dad.

Now Sakura remember to take care of yourself, have fun and make lots of friends. Give everyone my greetings.

Love,

Fujitaka and Touya 

ps. **KAIJIU!!!!**

Three more anger veins popped out on Sakura's forehead.

"Anything interesting?" questioned Eriol with a smile.

"Eh? Ah...hai." said Sakura. "Excuse me please" Sakura left the room.

"Hmm wonder what's wrong with her?" said Kero

With Sakura gone the table fell silent with the exception of Eriol and Tomoyo's attempt at consersation. Tomoyo wanted to know when the house was built and who designed it, what time period. Absorbing it all, Tomoyo made finalisations to her costume.

Sakura was sitting on the bed in the girl's domitory. Looking down at the package trying to sense something. But came up empty handed. _Hmm maybe Touya was wrong about sensing something. _She felt for a bump and found it on the back. Gently and carefully Sakura ripped off the first layer. Soon enough an object came falling out onto the bed. Taking a hold of the object Sakura finally got a good look at it. 

"Hoe, it's not a key!" said Sakura sadly.

It was small, silver and shaped as a flower.

"A Nadescio flower!" said Sakura realizing it. 

The flower went light orange and it turned into a key, the flower shaper was still there though now bright orange.

"Sugoi" whispered Sakura. _Hmm it's kinda like my star key. When it's not in use, it shapes like a key with a star on it. But in this instance it looks like a flower. If I could only get it to go back to it's original state. _Gazing at the key shaped flower pondering......words formed on her lips. "Nadescio return" In a flash of light Nadescio turned back to it's original flower state.

Pausing in mid-sentence, Eriol quickly finished it. Looking out the dining room to the door of the girl's dormitory. 

Looking back at the Nadescio flower it had formed into a necklace. Putting on the necklace next to the star key, Sakura felt a strange feeling.

"Something warm and loving. A void has been filled." whispered Sakura.

"Ne, Eriol-san?" asked Meilin. When Eriol didn't answer the group stopped what they were doing and stared at Eriol and the doorway.

"Eriol-san? What is it?" started Tomoyo but was broken off by Li telling her to be quiet. With a sigh Eriol focused his attention on the table again. Only to be slightly disturbed by the stares he was getting. 

__

Of course they didn't feel it. They don't have that experience yet, but soon they will thought Eriol

"Everyone done with breakfast I presume?" asked Eriol. A few nodded. "Alright everyone get ready to go out" informed Eriol.

"Hun? Go out? Go where?" asked a confused Meilin.

"Why to Diagon Alley of course!" said Eriol as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As Meilin started to respond Sakura walked in with a new fashion accessory. Li's eyes fastened on the Nadescio necklace. Tomoyo eyes widened as she saw the necklace, she quickly put the necklace into the design of the costume. Nakuru squealed about how cute the necklace was. Suppi rolled his eyes in disgust at Nakuru. Meilin just stared and Eriol smiled mysteriously.

"Eriol-kun, I want to go to Diagon Alley today" stated Sakura.

"We know" replied the group. Sakura looked surprised and confused.

"So let's go" replied Nakuru tugging Sakura along to the fireplace. 

"Eh? Don't we need a car?" asked Sakura

"No way, we're traveling wizard style today" said Nakuru.

"Ever heard of Floo Powder?" asked Suppi smiling mischievously joining Nakuru in this little game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so that the fourth chapter!!! WOW IS IT LONG!!! My longest chapter ever!!! Geez am I tired.... it was 6 pages on paper, and now it 5 pages on computer...... oh yeah dont kill me, i'm sorry that this chapter came out late but....i had writer's block... i had the first part of this chapter... but then it just wasn't coming in ne more... but now i'm freeeee!!!!! Wheeee!!!!

Enjoy and reviewwww!!!!!


	6. Shopping is fun for some Part 1, Chpt 5

CCS/HP Crossover

Chapter 5

"Shopping is fun for some"

Part 1

By: Goddess of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. If i did i would be rich...and etc...etc...u've heard it all. Yep so...mister can i leave this place now? Or maybe u could at least loosen this straight-jacket for me. Its kinda tight. Mister?? Where r u going? Awww.....he doesnt believe me either. ^_^;;

Translations:

I'm not going to bother putting the ones you already know. Just the ones i haven't mentioned.

"Oishi" - Delicious, Yummy!

"Wai wai" - Yay yay!

"Iya" - NOOOOO!!!!!

"Itai" - Ouch!

"Sugoi" - Amazing!

"Cul-de-sac" - French for Dead end

"Kami-sama" - God(in the fic it is used as 'Oh my God!')

"Mou" - Kinda like...Awww...or...Man! In a disappointing way

"Kuso"- dammit, shit....u know...when things dont go ur way 

Thats it! If there's sumthing in there u dont understand u can just ask in the review. And about reviewing... please do so!! Onegai shimasu!(Please)*bows*

Hope you enjoy the fic! Ja ne! GoL

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang was sitting down at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour . Kero decided to get the Berti Botts every flavour ice cream. Every bite is a different taste. So far Kero has only gotten the good flavours. 

"Oishi!! Marshmallows! Mmm! Strawberry! Chocolate! I can't believe this! This is the bestest thing that has ever happened to me!" exclaimed Kero diving in for another bite.

"Beware Kerobereus" warned Eriol. Kero taking no heed to his words bit into...

"YUCK!! This tastes like DIRT!" exclaimed Kero spitting. The gang laughed at Kero's misfortune. Kero licked again and received another disgusting taste.

"Eww even worst! Grass!" Kero's face twisted into disgust as he spat again.

"But...I won't give up!" Kero was determined to get a good flavour so he licked again. Kero waited for the nasty flavour to spread, but instead all he got was a cool and tingly feeling, slightly...

"Peppermint! Wai!! How'll I'll miss you when we get to Hogwarts! I'd bet (Kero makes a scary face) that they'll make the children eat gruel, breakfast, lunch AND dinner! Bwahahahahahah!" laughed Kero in a very fake evil laugh.

"Then that is what you shall be eating the whole time there. Am I not right Kero-chan?" said Tomoyo sweetly. This stopped Kero in his tracks.

"IYA!!!!!!" screamed Kero in fright. Everyone laughed and Sakura tried to get Kero to quiet down in case he was discovered. Sakura caught Li smirking and she smiled at him. Li quickly turned his smirk into a frown and looked away. Sakura's face fell into a guilty and sad look. 

__

What happened to make him be this cold? He's acting like the first time we met. No! I won't let his heart grow cold again! I'll try my best to open him up again. I want to see his smile again. Thought Sakura sadly.

__

Li's POV

Baka that was close. I shouldn't let my feelings get a hold of me. I am in control, if I am to become the next leader of the clan. I mustn't let trivial things like this take control of me...like last time. Li pushed the old memories away forcefully. _I have to stay in control. Just like sensei said. _Thought Li.

__

Eriol's POV

Well that was an interesting day! Thought Eriol backtracking the day.

__

Earlier

Harry, Ron and Hermione was in Flourish and Blotts when it all happened. Harry was just browsing at the books while he was waiting for Ron and Hermione to get their books. That's when somebody. No, some teenager apparated in front of him. Harry quickly took a step back just out of instinct.

"Whoa! How...I mean what? Wait...how could you apparate? You're still a teenager?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Now, that is a secret my friend" said the mysterious smiling boy. 

"Now, please move back. I expect they will need some room" said the boy. As the two teens watched the fireplace. Ash began to fall and they heard voices.

"Harry! Harry!" yelled a person from behind. Harry and Eriol turned and watched the red head run up to them.

"What is it Ron?" said Harry. Eriol secretly smiled to himself as the identity of the boy beside him became clear. 

"Harry we have to go, if we don't meet mum now she'll think that you-know-who got to us! Or worst that we've been hypnotized by the newest Quidditch set!" Ron's eyes started to glaze over at the thought of Quidditch.

"Ron, Ron! We have to leave remember?" said an irritated Hermione. Ron snapped out of his daydream.

"Hey!...Oh right let's go Harry!" said Ron as he pulled Harry away.

"But...I...wanted...Bye!" yelled Harry to the mysterious smiling boy. Eriol smiled and waved back to Harry.

"Itai!" said Sakura coughing as she got up.

"Mou" exclaimed Tomoyo coughing as she also got up.

"ERIOL!" yelled Li landing on his feet coughing. "I'll kill you for that!" continued Li. "Don't just stand there staring at us with that smile of yours!" said Li angrily.

"Well what else am I to do? I don't want to get my clothes dirty" said Eriol simply. Sakura, Tomoyo and Li looked down at their clothes and exclaimed together.

"Hoe!"

"My new skirt!"

"You did this on purpose!"

"But I can help you in a different way" said Eriol taking out his wand.

"I don't trust you. Don't point that thing at me!" said Li grumpily. 

"Revertus Apparelus" said Eriol calmly. There was a slight breeze and the three shut their eyes only to open them with wonder.

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Sakura hugging Eriol.

"Hmm, very smooth. You've planned this out haven't you Eriol-san?" said Tomoyo in his ear. Eriol caught Tomoyo's eye and winked. Tomoyo slightly reddened at this and re-adverted her eyes. 

Li didn't say anything. Maybe it was because he was so amazed at the spell or maybe it was because he was too busy loathing Eriol. Whatever it was, it caught the eyes of Tomoyo.

"Hmm...Li-san, if I didn't know better. I'd say that you are jealous of Eriol-san" said Tomoyo smiling wickedly. She added in a quiet "Ohohoho" just to see Li's face turn slightly red.

"Hmpt!" said Li as he turned away with his arms crossed. Then his brain registered the missing people. 

"Hey where is Akizuki, Spinel Sun and the stuffed doll?" questioned Li.

"Oh they should be here any minute. I'm sure they were just checking to see if all of you left" said Eriol. True to his words they apparated right beside them. 

"That's so cool! Can you teach me to do that?" inquired Sakura.

"Sure later" said Nakuru proudly.

"Ok! Let's go shopping!!" shouted Kero while putting one fist up in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Meilin's POV 

"Ahh! What *cough* where *cough* am I?" shouted Meilin. Getting up Meilin found herself in a fireplace. Getting out she looked around.

"Whoa, ok this shop is gross! Hands in jars, preserved eye balls and disgusting life sized stuffed dolls. Wait a second...it's moving! It's alive!! Eww it's coming towards me...what should I do? Should I attack? Better stand guard" said Meilin to herself.

Meilin put one foot back and put her fists up.

"Get any closer and you're getting what's left of your wooden teeth knocked in!" said Meilin in Japanese.

"I beg your pardon miss?" the doll asked...which turned out to be the shop keeper.

"Nani? Oh...sorry. I forgot that you people don't speak Japanese here" said Meilin letting her arms drop to her side.

"It's quite alright miss, but what are you doing here?" inquired the creepy shopkeeper. 

"I used some Floo Powder and well, I landed here" said Meilin.

"Well you'd best be out of here 'cause I'm closing up!" said the shopkeeper hastily.

"But it's only 1:00pm! Why are you closing up so early?" asked Meilin.

"Early!" exclaimed the shopkeeper. "It's very late for me! I only open during the night! I was doing some cleaning before I was to close!"

"Oh" was the only reply from Meilin. The shopkeeper pushed Meilin out the door and locked it.

"Hmpt! How rude! I don't even know where I am! And where are the others?" Meilin practically screamed at the closed door. Sighing she turned and started walking down the Alley. She saw many disgusting sights that told her she was in the wrong place.

After running into a Cul-de-sac three lanky acne-scared teenagers approached her.

"Hey there cutie" said the obvious leader of the three.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" asked the boy with a heavy Irish accent.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you" snapped Meilin.

"Ouu fellas, looks like we've got ourselves a feisty one" said the third groupie. Slowly but surely they backed Meilin up against the wall. 

__

Kuso! I don't have time for this. I need to find the rest of the group! thought Meilin. Putting one foot up against the wall, in case she needed the support to spring up at them for an surprise attack.

Two of the boys stood on either sides of her and leaned with one arm on the wall to block her from escaping. The leader chose to stand closely in front of her.

"Excuse me, I don't have time to play with you guys" said Meilin pushing her way through. The leader pushed her back against the wall and moved closer to her. He lifted a few shiny strands of her hair and smelled it. 

"Mmm...you smell good my little chick..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because Meilin slapped his hand away.

"Don't get fresh with me, you'll regret it" said Meilin with an ice cold tone.

Obviously the leader didn't like it when something didn't go his way. His temper rising he stared into her eyes and grabbed her shoulders, digging his fingers into her shoulder.

"You should be nicer to us. Unless, you wanna get hurt" said the leader forcefully. Meilin stared right back at him with a challenging look in her eyes. "Maybe I'm not the one that's going get hurt" smirked Meilin.

"Why you little!! Hold her down!" screamed the acne-scared leader to the other boys. The two sidekicks grabbing to her arms were too late. Meilin had already pushed herself off the wall with her foot. She stuck out her arm to clothesline the leader. He was surprised, he did not expect her to fight back. She looked as fragile as fragile can get with her pale complexion and thin frame. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground cradling his neck.

"Get her!" he managed to rasp. The two sidekicks did not need the orders from the their leader. They were going to her hurt bad for injuring their leader and friend. The two boys ran forward punching, but they only hit air as she did several back flips. The Irish boy wasn't so lucky, he was struck under his jaw with a powerful kick while she was doing the flips. He went out like a light. 

"Crikey, this girl can fight!" exclaimed the other boy. The leader getting up said " We'll both attack her. She can't stop us together!"

Both boys ran together and circled Meilin.

Smirking Meilin thought _Hmm this is going to be fun. It's been a few weeks since I had a fight, they'd better make it good._

Both boys attacked at once. Punching, left, right, left, right. _Damn _thought the leader _Why aren't we hitting her?! _

For Meilin this was simply a matter of reading the opponents moves, timing and dodging. Something she mastered at a very young age, and has improved at it since. 

"Stop moving you little weasel!!" growled the leader.

"Why should I? You guys tired already?" mocked Meilin.

"You're nothing like a woman! You fight like a man and you insult like one! Maybe you're really a man in disguise!" insulted the leader, his temper off the charts.

Meilin backed off and glared at them. "Are you trying to say that women are weak and feeble? That we can't fight? Are you expecting me to scratch you? Bite you? Pull out your hair?!" said an seriously pissed off Meilin. "If so, you have no chance of ever getting a girl. The only way for you to get them is forcing them. With your friends around you must think it's easy to over power women. Well you are totally wrong. And I will punish you severely until you understand that women are not weak or feeble" Like a blur Meilin moved. She lashed out with her right leg and gave a very powerful kick to the leader's stomach. Narrowly dodging a punch from one of the groupies she spotted an opening. Punching, she got him in the underarms, which holds a pressure point. The leader got up and charged Meilin. Without thinking she quickly stepped to the side and lifted up a leg, effectively tripping him. The sickening crack was heard as he broke his nose on the concrete. 

"You'll pay for hurting my friend!" screamed the third boy pulling out his wand. 

"Looks like you're unarmed" said the leader clutching his bleeding nose.

"Heh, now you'll get what's coming to yeh!" said the third boy.

"Enough!" said a cold commanding voice. Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and saw a tall, lean, semi-muscular boy with blondish silver hair with icy silverish blue eyes. 

"Malfoy!? Whatcha doing here?" asked the leader cautiously. Meilin has to adjust her body so that her back wasn't open to anyone.

"I saw your fight. And I must say, you were pathetic!" drawled Malfoy.

"There are three of you and she took you all out, plus she was unarmed! And you call yourself a gang?!" laughed Malfoy. "Personally I think you all deserved it. She's bloody brilliant and you are all losers! Now get out of my sight, unless you want to deal with me?" glared Malfoy with his icy eyes.

"No one wants trouble Malfoy, we'll be leaving" said the leader fearfully and hatefully. The leader and the third boy picked up their knocked out friend and left with

Draco Malfoy turned around and found himself face to face with the exotic girl. He found himself checking her out. Long shiny black hair, soft full lips and the most amazing pair of crimson eyes. Slim and attractive, with a toned body. For the very first time in his life, Draco couldn't speak. 

__

Back to the gang

" Hmm...so this is Gringotts!" smiled Sakura.

"Wow, just look at the building! White marble I think" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Yep that's Gringotts alright!" added Kero helpfully.

"Hmpt, you'd think that Keroberus knew that. But he actually read the sign on top" said Suppi smoothly. Kero turned right around and put up a boxing pose. "Wanna fight?" challenged Kero. As everyone else was ignoring their little squabble they moved on towards Gringotts.

"What's that engraved into the stone?" asked Li Quietly.

"Oh that. You might want to read that, in case you ever plan to rob Gringotts" said Akizuki smirking.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware 

Of finding more than treasure there

"Wow sounds like they mean business" said Sakura gravely.

"Yes, the goblins like to keep theirs and their clients treasures protected, so they do mean business" explain Eriol. Sakura, Tomoyo and Li's eyes widened in astonishment as the entered the bank. Goblins everywhere, counting money or some form of riches. Eriol led everyone to a teller where he asked for the keys. The keys were produced, one gold, one silver and one silver key with a Nadeshiko flower at the end. The goblin eyed the flowered key with great interest.

"I will call someone to take you to your vaults" said the goblin. As they were leaving, the goblin took hold of Sakura's arm and whispered into her ear.

"You'd best be careful not to lose that key of yours. Many would love to have it for it holds many magical properties" the goblin let go of Sakura's arm. Walking backwards she bumped right into Eriol.

"Eriol-kun....he...the goblin...he grabbed my arm..." started Sakura. Looking down at Sakura's arm, where the goblin grabbed was bright red.

"It hurts. It's so cold" she finished. Eriol looked at the red arm and gave a very cold glare to the goblin who backed away as if in fright.

"It's alright Sakura. Let me see it" said Eriol gently taking the arm to inspect it. After gently massaging the spot for a few seconds, Eriol's hands started to get hot. Sakura was speechless, she could only watch as the redness disappeared and the cold melt away.

Sakura finally found her voice. "What kind of magic was that?" she asked intrigued. "You will learn later on" replied Eriol. "For now, our vaults await us" Eriol leading them to the goblin that waited for the two.

Sitting on the cart it suddenly went speeding off leaving a long and loud echo of "Hoeee!!!!!!!" They reach Sakura's vault first. Which was inadvertently right beside Harry's(Not like she knew anyways)

The goblin put Sakura's key in and turned it, suddenly the key burned dark orange. Then a 'pop' was heard and the door swung right open. Watching Sakura's reaction was very amusing to Eriol. Of course she didn't expect to see many high mounds of gold, silver, bronze and a stack of muggle money. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor, encouraging giggles from behind her. 

"Kami-sama! I...I...how...where....can't be true?" stammered Sakura turning around for an explanation.

"Sakura calm down, there is no mistake. That is all for you, just don't spend it all at once." chuckled Eriol. After explaining the value of the money, Sakura finally had a thought for herself.

__

I still can't believe this. Everything is so amazing, my head is spinning! I don't think I can be surprised anymore. I'm all surprised out! 

Unfortunately for Sakura, this was only the beginning.

After meeting up with the others, they decided to get their robes first. Tomoyo was totally outraged with the plain and dark robes of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe that our uniforms are so DARK and PLAIN! Why can't we at least go casually?" fumed Tomoyo

"Eto Tomoyo-chan? We wore uniforms back in Japan too. I don't see a difference between them" answered Sakura sweatdropping. 

"Ahhh but those had some very nice skirts, and the trim of the uniform very form fitting. So those looked alright!" continued Tomoyo "And we didn't have a horrible colour for our uniform either. But this black is so...basic" sighed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura sweatdropping even more.

"..any way, those uniforms weren't much better than these ones here. I know what I'll do. I'll alter them a little bit later. It's much to large and billowy for me to wear. It's not very practical!" raved Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said urgently pointing behind Tomoyo. 

"Hai?" inquired Tomoyo. Seeing Sakura's pointed finger she turned around. Madam Malkin was right behind Tomoyo and looked quite upset. Tomoyo being her usual self apologized immediately. 

"I'm so sorry about my comments of your clothes. I was only saying that the design of the uniform is so plain. And I know that you, since you are wearing a very fashionable dress robe did not make this design. I was not complaining about your sewing, I think that you are very good. I meant no disrespect on your abilities, believe me." said Tomoyo taking a bow.

Madam Malkin looking a bit flustered and a little embarrassed dismissed the whole scene.

"Madam, may I have a word with you in your office?" asked Tomoyo politely.

"..er, alright dear. I'll be right out to help you finish." said Madam Malkin to her assistant.

Forty-five minutes later Tomoyo emerged with Madam Malkin laughing.

"I'll pop in once in a while to see how you're progressing dear!" said Madam Malkin cheerfully.

"I'll be expecting you" said Tomoyo with a grin. As she faced the gang she was greeted with a bunch of annoyed faces. "Hai?" asked a cheerful Tomoyo.

"You were in there for forty-five minutes! What were you guys talking about!" exclaimed an annoyed Nakuru. 

"Fashion" Tomoyo simply replied. Few groans and a lot of sweatdrops were heard and seen. Sakura suddenly felt like they were missing something...but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. With a shrug she kicked it out of her mind.

__

Meilin's POV

Meilin carefully looked over the boy who just saved her. He was tall, about five-eight. _As tall as Shaoran, maybe more? _Silverish white blond hair was a compliment to his flawless porcelain skin. Lean, slightly muscular body, he was probably light on his feet. But his best feature was his icy cold sliverish blue eyes. _He probably gave many cold stares _mused Meilin. But right now, his eyes were no where near a glare. _In fact they looked a bit, surprised? Hmm...how cute_ thought Meilin.

As Draco got a hold of himself his eyes reverted back to the usual icy glare.

"You,...alright?" asked the boy with the cold eyes.

"Yes, thank you. But...why didn't they fight you too? You were outnumbered like me" asked the crimson eyed girl. The silver blond haired boy gave a cold laugh but stopped short and looked at Meilin with surprise on his face.

"You,...you really don't know do you?" asked Draco seriously. Meilin just stared at Draco, lifting one eyebrow up indicating the boy to explain.

"I'm a Malfoy. No one messes with us...without consequences." stated Malfoy proudly. "We're one of the best, strongest and pureblooded wizarding family around!" said Malfoy lifting up his chin.

"Hmm, so your family has power and status?" asked Meilin intrigued.

"Yes, my name is Draco by the way. What about you, my lovely lady?" asked Draco lifting up one of Meilin's hands and kissed it. Meilin was beginning to like Draco.

"Li Meilin, from the biggest and most powerful Li clan of all China. I'm cousin to the leader." said Meilin proudly, like she had done this millions of times. Which was true.

"Excellent, it seems that we both have powerful families. It would be better to be friends, instead of enemies. Don't you agree? It would be saddening to lose an exotic girl like you" said Draco smoothly.

Meilin smiled and said "Yes, you would be saddened to lose a girl like me." Draco smiled at her bluntness. 

"Well since that's settled. What were you doing in Knockturn Alley?" questioned Draco.

"I just ended up here after using some Floo powder" said Meilin shrugging.

"Hmm, are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Draco.

"Yes" replied Meilin.

"Not...First year, is it?" asked Draco worried.

"No, Fifth year" responded Meilin.

__

That's odd, we don't usually get new students, other than First years Thought Draco shrugging it off.

"Do you need to buy your things?" asked Draco.

"Yes, but I don't have any money on me. That reminds me. I have to find my cousin, he has our key to the vaults!" said Meilin sadly. She didn't want to leave Draco just yet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy them for you" said Draco like it was nothing.

"You can't! It must be expensive!" exclaimed Meilin.

"Ha, it's nothing at all. And since you're in Fifth year that means we have the same things to get" said Draco casually. Meilin thought about it and then thought about how many men offered to buy many things for her. But always declined because her parents didn't want strange men giving her things. It just wasn't proper! _Screw it! I've had enough of what my parents think. I'm old enough now! _argued Meilin to herself. 

"Fine. However, I'll pay you back." order Meilin.

"No" said Draco quickly. Seeing the bewildered look on Meilin's face he quickly added in "I'll receive my payment in another way" Draco stated slyly. 

"What other way?" inquired Meilin suspiciously.

"I'll decide on that later" said Draco putting one hand in his back pocket and smoothing his hair back with the other.

"Decide now!" demanded Meilin.

"No" replied Draco who was enjoying baiting her. Meilin was quickly getting annoyed.

"We'll go get your robes first" stated Draco firmly. Leaving out any traces of arguments from Meilin. Meilin sighed and agreed. Draco led the way to Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that took me SOOOO LONG TO PUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote this thing like a year or sumthing ago! Wow, dont worry there'll be more of Harry in the next chapter. Well hope ur not tooooo mad....^_^;; Thanks for your patience!

GoL

__


End file.
